


You Get What You Give

by ChumChumPotato



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Taehyun, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Taehyun gets punished for being bad.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	You Get What You Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magic_island](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_island/gifts).



> Enjoy~ This is for taehyunnie_is_a_baby who asked for another Taegyu fic.

Beomgyu comes home from a long day at work. His job isn’t very hard, but today was different. Today he was fighting off a boner all day from the morning with his husband, Taehyun. That morning Beomgyu had woken up to Taehyun sucking him off and just when he was close to cumming Taehyun had popped off and got himself off in front of Beomgyu. Then throughout the day, he sent Beomgyu multiple lewd pictures through text; teasing him until he burst. Beomgyu, although desperate, is also patient and was willing to play his game all day because he had a checkmate move. Beomgyu never lost at games. As he walks into his room he hears the shower running and smiles wickedly before rummaging through their clothing drawers looking for a special toy. When he finally found what he was looking for he went to grab a chair and a pair of handcuffs while smiling o himself. Then he got undressed and put on some old lingerie that he knew would drive Taehyun crazy with lust, and sat down on the bed waiting for his lover to come out of the bathroom. 

Taehyun had not expected his husband to be sitting seductively on their bed with a sexy smirk on his face when he got out of the bathroom, but here he was walking out of the bathroom only to get a face full of Beomgyu sitting on the bed in lingerie and with a full-on boner.

“Hey, babe,” Taehyun says slinking closer to Beomgyu and the bed, “What a surprise,” He finished.

“Yep,” Was all Beomgyu said before he walked over to Taehyun, pushed him into the chair he had dragged into their room, and clicked the handcuffs into place trapping Taehyun to the chair. Taehyun looked up at his husband with wide, confused eyes.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Taehyun stuttered out

“Revenge,” Beomgyu replied before smirking and kissing him briefly on the lips before turning around and making his way to the bed. He makes a show of undressing himself slowly and grabs his toy; putting it in his mouth. He keeps eye contact with Taehyun as he lubricates the toy with his spit letting the excess drip down his chin until finally, he pulls out the toy with a lewd ‘pop’ and smiles sexily. He then slinks over to Taehyun and straddles him in the chair and pulls Taehyuns face very close to his. Taehyun’s body burned with the need to kiss his husband but was unable to with how he was confined so he was only able to sit there and watch as Beomgyu did as he liked. Beomgyu smirked and pulled away while grinding on Taehyun and smirking evilly.

“Let’s see…” Beomgyu says while faking a thoughtful face, “...How long you can go without cumming,” and with that Beomgyu positioned the toy and himself on Taehyun and began pushing it in and out of himself. The noises and the faces he made were all too much for poor Taehyun, who was still naked and could feel everything with the way Beomgyu was straddling him, all of the visuals and sensations went south and resulted in a painful boner. After a little while of just playing with himself, Beomgyu looks at Taehyun through half-lidded, lustful eyes and smirked for the umpteenth time. Taehyun wanted to touch him and ravish him. He wanted to fuck him until they both forgot their names, but he couldn’t so he did the one thing he could do; he whined. He wanted Beomgyu's attention and he got it, Beomgyu smiled at him and said:

“What is it?”

Beomgyu knew exactly what Taehyun wanted, but he still wasn’t finished with his punishment so instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to a sensitive spot on Taehyun’s neck. Taehyun keened at being touched, although, he had to admit that this was probably worse torture than before. Beomgyu touched Taehyun in all his sensitive spots fleetingly pushing Taehyun to the edge only to pull him back again. It was maddening. Beomgyu got off of him and kneeled, kissing his way down Taehyuns naked body paying extra attention to his nipples, sucking them harshly until they were raw red and perky. Then he kissed all the down to Taehyuns crotch and blew a puff of hot air on Taehyun prick. Then Beomgyu wrapped a hand around Taehyun prick and pumped slightly giving Taehyun small bits of pleasure, but not enough to satisfy him.

“Now, what do you have to say for yourself hm?” Beomgyu says pumping Taehyuns cock. When Taehyun didn’t say anything he stopped and squeezed slightly until Taehyun says:

“A-about what?” Although he already knew what Beomgyu was referring to; he knew that playing dumb was only going to get him more punishment but he didn’t care. He tried to buck his hips up into Beomgyu’s hand, but Beomgyu used his other hand to hold His hips down.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Beomgyu says blowing, yet another puff of hot onto Taehyuns leaking cock, “Those pictures you sent me. You thought you would get away with that unpunished?” Beomgyu says while upping his pace.

“N-No…” Taehyun said while arching his back in pleasure. He feels that familiar warmth pool in his abdomen, “B-Beomgyu I’m gonna…” He tries to say, and as soon as those words leave his mouth Beomgyu stops what he’s doing and gets up from his crouched position. He gets on top of Taehyun and straddles him again.

“Will you be a good boy if I ride you?” Beomgyu asks looking at Taehyun with teasing eyes. He has forgotten about keeping Taehyun from cumming, right now he needs to feel that delicious stretch.

“Y-Yes please let me feel you around me! I need your warmth. Please!” Taehyun begs and grinds into Beomgyu as best as he can. Beomgyu, also too lustful to wait much longer, angles himself and finally sinks onto Taehyun. Both of them moan loudly at the feelings and sensations that overwhelm them. Then Beomgyu kisses Taehyun and begins to bounce trying to find his release. As Beomgyu snaps his hips harshly Taehyun mouths any part of Beomgyu’s skin he can touch with his lips leaving marks and love bites in his wake. Beomgyu moans loudly at the feeling and leans into Taehyuns lips trying to get more of that delicious friction he desperately needs right now. Taehyun, needing a faster release, begins to ram into Beomgyu at an animalistic pace. The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room until finally, Beomgyu cums with a loud moan spilling his seed on both his and Taehyun’s stomachs. Taehyun continues to pump into Beomgyu until he cums as well painting Beomgyu’s walls white and slumping in the chair from slight exhaustion. Beomgyu slides off and bends down and begins to suck Taehyun to hardness again.

“What are you doing?” Taehyun asks keening at feeling overstimulated

“I’ve been going through this whole day masturbating. I need the real thing.” Beomgyu says before getting up to sink himself onto Taehyun again. Taehyun hisses at the feeling but doesn’t argue any further on the matter. Needless to say, Taehyun will not be sending any more lewd pictures to Beomgyu while he’s at work.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


End file.
